


Lucky number thirteen

by animeflower317



Series: 13 and Jack vs the world [1]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Developing Relationship, F/M, First Meetings, Kissing, Literal Sleeping Together, No Smut, Reunions, Sharing Body Heat, Sharing Clothes, Sharing a Bed, Tea, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Touch-Starved, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-02-19 04:35:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22171930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animeflower317/pseuds/animeflower317
Summary: The Doctor runs into a familiar face and it turns into something warm and fuzzy. Not that she's complaining.INSTEAD OF MULTIPLE CHAPTERS THIS WORK IS PART OF A SERIES!!!
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Jack Harkness
Series: 13 and Jack vs the world [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1788409
Comments: 7
Kudos: 82





	1. The beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I've been thinking about this ship for a while and I love it. Hope you enjoy!! I'm really sorry for the mess. This was mostly written after midnight. .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey. I love this ship and want to write it!! Enjoy!!

The fam is out of the TARDIS for today. So the Doctor's feeling a little bit lonely. Lonely is a feeling that she doesn't like. It's probably a good idea to refuel the TARDIS. A couple pulls of some levers and pushes of some buttons on the console and the TARDIS shudders as it takes off. For Cardiff. She hasn't been there in... forever. The name Harkness dances across her memory. That would be great. To see him again. A welcome encounter. 

The TARDIS lands after what seems like an eternity. She steps outside and takes in the smell of the city. She smells him before she sees him. Aftershave and temporal anomaly. His scent and his alone. And then he's there. Smiling. Running twards her. Her smile brightens. Exactly what she expected. When he gets to her, he picks her up and spins her around and pulls her into a bone-crushing hug. "Doctor... you're.." "I know. I quite like it." "You're beautiful." She falters a bit at that. She's pretty sure that she's blushing. "I..." He plays with the chain on her earrings. "How are you Doc?" "Oh. Everything is fine. What time is it?" "Almost eight. Cardiff is winding down for the night." "You have any plans?" "No. Do you want me to come in?" "Yes please.... I mean.. yeah." He puts his hand to the TARDIS door. "Hello girl." The door opens for him. 

She follows him inside. He smiles. "You like it Jack?" "Yeah. It's pretty. Like you." She blushes again. He smirks. His hand finds itself on her back. She kinda feels ashamed when she leans into it. Knowing Jack, it won't go any further without permission. She scowls. He notices and starts to pull his hand away. She grabs his wrist. He frowns. "What's up?" "I just.... everything is great and all... It's.." "You're touch starved. I can tell by the way you react. Why didn't you just tell me?" Another blush. "It's stupid. I've never felt this way before." "You want to cuddle?" The question makes her falter. He already knows the answer though. They're headed to a bedroom before she can make a noise. Her bedroom. He flops down onto her bed. "Let me guess. You haven't slept either." "No." "Come to bed with me then." She smiles at that. "But Captain! Think of the scandal!" That garners a smile from him. "I cannot hold out any longer! I must have you, my Doctor!" She flops down next to him in a fit of giggles. He pulls her to his chest. She fits perfectly. He wraps his arms around her waist and he rests his chin on top of her head. She feels better, her back to his chest, at his warm touch, and his body heat in general. "You really are beautiful Doc. I'm not flirting this time. You're cute like this. I can hold you like this." "You're not so bad yourself." He snorts. "I know that." "Your ego burns hot enough for the both of us." He sighs. "Get some sleep Doc. I'm not going anywhere." "I know." And with that, She allows herself to drift off to sleep, safe in his arms. 

The smell of tea is the first thing to greet her when she finds herself back in the realm of consciousness. She's a little bit frustrated when she finds herself alone in the bed. The sound of footsteps interrupts her train of thought. The door creaks open and she can smell the tea again, along with him. A bit of relief washes over her. He's still here. With tea and biscuits. She perks up at that. "Since when did you learn how to cook Captain?" "1867." She smiles. He joins her on the bed. She takes a cup off the tray as he pops a biscuit into his mouth. "Feel better Doc?" She takes a sip of the tea. Just the way she likes it. "Thank you. For everything. I needed that." "You're welcome." She wants to thank him. She wants him to stay, honestly. There's a warm and fuzzy feeling in her chest and she doesn't ever want to let it go. She looks at him, the goofy idiot shoveling biscuits into his mouth, and all of a sudden she realizes that she wants things to be this way for a long time. Tea abandoned on her nightstand, she's not quite sure what brings her to take such reckless action. 

She kisses him. Not thinking about anything else except the connection between them. He quickly leans into it, hands on her hips. She has to stand on tip-toe to reach him. His smell burns her nose. It's exhilarating. She tangles a hand in his hair, the other one on his back. She deepens it, her tongue sweeping across his lips. He relents to her and opens his mouth. He tastes exactly like she imagined. Something big and mysterious and spicy. He thinks she tastes like sunshine and lemon sherbet and the mysteries of the universe. She explores every inch of this unknown territory with a passion. So does he. It's some time before they pull away, a string of saliva still connecting them. She's breathless. Which is amazing considering how much it takes to make her like this. 

He brakes the silence first. "I love you too." She smiles. "That is what I was going for." He pulls her into an embrace. "So I guess this is us now. Not that I'm complaining." "I'm not either." They leave the bedroom and step outside. He drapes his WW2 coat over her shoulders. "I'll gladly stay in the TARDIS if four's not a crowd." "Stay with me. Please." "You don't have to tell me twice Doc." He smiles. She pulls his coat all the way on. It's kinda comforting. "So whaddya say we get some breakfast?" "That would be nice Jack." " I happen to know the best pub in Britain." "Yeah right." Their hands intertwine as they walk away. 

Her fam is back in the TARDIS a couple of hours later. They find her sitting in Jack's lap. Introductions are exchanged politely, and then the bajillions of questions. She's fine with the interrogation. It's about something she loves after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY FORGIVE ME!!!!! I have been so busy with school and then quarantine ripped my motivation away. But I'm writing this now.😅

NOTE! INSTEAD OF MULTIPLE CHAPTERS THIS WORK IS PART OF A SERIES! 13 AND JACK VS THE WORLD!!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thanks for taking the time to read this and I love you all so much!!!!!!!!❤️❤️❤️❤️♡


End file.
